


Catastrophe

by FinkPloyd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Dialogue, Tenderness, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: It was glorious. They were glorious.





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write for another fandom! I fucking binge watched the entire series, so good.

It was glorious. They were fucking glorious. 

It all made sense to Klaus now. When people say that everything happens for a reason, they’re actually telling the truth. All the drugs, emotional abuse, and solitude… It happened so it could place him here in life. 

It wasn’t ideal. Falling in love smack in the middle of the Vietnam War, not to mention with a member of the same sex. He heard from someone that back in the states, that some hospital was creating “Anti-Gay Conversion Therapy”. That sounded fucked up on so many levels that Klaus didn’t even realize could be reached. 

He wanted to run away. Leave the shit and escape with Dave. He could never ask that of Dave. His heart was full of bravery and dedication. He wouldn’t abandon his country, leave the war he enlisted to be apart of. 

Things never seemed to be simple for Klaus. 

Of course he was the one who had to see the dead, hear the departed, and be surrounded by that for 30 years. It was a sick fucking joke of a life he lived. However, he found Dave. Maybe Dave found him. Though it doesn’t matter to him. They’re electric, on fire, and oh so in love. He didn’t know what a real kiss was until Dave kissed him in that bar.

They were borderline hammered, they made out. Klaus was terrified, because he was convinced that Dave would ignore it or brush it off as a mistake. Though, when Klaus woke up with a hangover from hell, Dave was leaning over him. Dave placed the most gentle, tender kiss on his lips and walked out of the tent. Klaus was concerned his teeth would shatter and cheeks would be permanently out of place due to the huge smile on his face for the remainder of that day.

...

Klaus wanted to hold Dave’s hand. He was afraid, he had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. His gut was screaming that everything was horribly wrong in that moment. They walked side by side, purposely bumping into each other repeatedly.

All hell broke loose in the next few moments. They arrived at the front line, bullets began to fly, and men were shot down ruthlessly. Klaus kept his cool, remembering Dave was with him so he was safe. He got ready to get up and run, but noticed Dave face down and not moving. 

He began to float away but anxiety slammed him back into reality. The reality of Dave next to him covered in blood with a bullet in his chest. He screamed, and cried. Begging and even praying to whatever God there is. He couldn’t lose his love, his fucking soul mate. He kept screaming for someone to help, but nobody could hear him over the chaos of war. 

Dave was dead. Klaus laid his head on his lover’s chest and cried. He didn’t know how long he spent laying in the dirt, covered in mud and Dave’s blood just holding his love’s hand and whimpering. 

He sat up after what seemed like years, and took Dave’s dog tags. He pressed a teary kiss to Dave’s cold lips, and put the chain around his neck. He needed to get the briefcase. He couldn’t stand it here anymore. Dave was gone, and he had nothing to sedate himself with. 

It was time to leave. Klaus closed his eyes. The stars were falling shrapnel and the moon was hiding in fear of the fighting. 

It was glorious. They were glorious.


End file.
